Monster
by lovebitesx
Summary: Simon just needed a breather - or so to speak. But, when an unlikey "friend" comes and helps him get through his "situation" will it turn into something more than a friendship? SLASH! One-shot, might become a two-shot!
1. Part One

Monster {One-Shot}

Simon sighed and sat down on the bench in Central Park. He put his head in his hands. He didn't mean to do it, but he was just so thirsty and…

Simon shook his head, his brown locks shaking in his eyes. He needed to keep every thought of or about feeding out of his mind, that's what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He sighed, and ran his hand down his face, looking out to the beautiful view of Central Park. He breathed out, some human habits die hard. He knew exactly what he was, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Simon?" He heard someone say. The brunette turned his head toward the voice. He squinted, the shadows hiding the person's identity.

"Hello?" Simon asked his voice cracking.

_Damn thirst!_ "Simon?" He immediately recognized the voice. _Alec. _The black haired boy stepped out of the shadows once realizing that he really was him.

"What are you doing here?" The Shadowhunter asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I – I" Simon's voice cracked once again. "I needed to think, and this was the best place I could think of." The vampire spit out, biting his bottom lip.

The Shadowhunter nodded and gestured if he could sit down. Simon nodded. _Strange? Even for Alec. _Alec sat down beside the vampire and rubbed his hands together. It was beginning to become winter in the state of New York and probably all over the United States also. If Alec was cold, Simon didn't feel the change in temperature. He felt cold despite the change. He wished he could feel the warmth of the sun again. Simon just felt lucky that he could even walk outside without turning into a pile of ash.

"Why are you out here?" Simon asked, instantly regretting the question. Alec shrugged.

"Trouble in paradise?" Simon asked, joking. Alec's blue eyes became focused on Simon's. The intensity in Alec's eyes, Simon immediately knew why the Shadowhunter was at Central Park alone.

"Do you wanna talk? I might not be Isabelle or Clary even…." Simon trailed off, the air thick with awkward. Alec released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, and it came up and smacked Simon right in the face. _Come and get me! Food, right in front of you!_ The smell practically screamed at him.

"Magnus and I had another fight," Alec said, after the not so awkward silence.

Simon gave the Shadowhunter a puzzled look.

"How come? Last time I saw you a Magnus, you looked happy and in love."

Simon didn't really know what else to call that. Alec shrugged. Simon looked at him once more. He looked beat, he had that 'I've –been – up – for – a – while' slump in the way he sat and his eyes just screamed tired.

"He says I'm in love with someone else." Simon couldn't help but think of Jace. He was pretty sure if Alec would've told anyone – even Jace – they would've thought of him to.

As if Alec could read his thoughts, he said, "No, it's not Jace." Simon nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"Do _you_ think you're in love with anyone other than Magnus? Maybe a girl?" Alec gave Simon a look.

"I can't just un-turn gay, Simon. You know that right?" Simon nodded; he just wanted to make sure.

"Why are you out here? You seemed bothered by something? You usually talk to Clary about that." Alec noticed, surprising Simon.

"The usual." Alec knew exactly what he was talking about.

"By that you mean, the vampire usual, correct?" The Shadowhunter asked. Simon nodded.

"I just thought it would get better and I wouldn't attack some poor innocent girl, but I did and I attacked her attacker and her, but…" Simon was stopped mid-sentence by Alec's finger pressed to his lips.

"Are you still thirsty?" Simon, still shell-shocked- only nodded.

"Bite me."

Simon, getting some of his composer back, said, "I'm not going to bite you Alec."

Alec sighed, getting a small pointy-object out of his pocket and pressing it into this wrist. Simon tried so very hard to ignore the call of the Shadowhunter's blood. After all, the only other Shadowhunter he had drunk from was Jace and he was just saving his life.

"Here." Alec finally said.

Simon turned his gaze to Alec's now bloody wrist, noticing the cut wasn't as big as Simon, horribly hoped. Simon licked his lips, feeling his fangs slide out. He grabbed the Shadowhunter's wrist and pressed his lips to it, savoring the sweet taste that was Alec.

After about 5 minutes, Simon came to his senses and released Alec's wrist.

He locked eyes with Alec's hypnotizing blue orbs and said, "I'm s-s-so s-sorry."

Simon couldn't quite remember why he was stuttering but if his heart still beat, it would've beat faster. Simon had a slight idea that it might be because of Alec. But, that had never happened before to the young vampire, why now?

"I'm such a monster," Simon whispered under his breath. Alec put a finger under the vampire's chin and lifted his head up.

"You aren't." Alec whispered.

Simon couldn't help it, he just wanted to grab Alec's head and kiss him. And, that's exactly what he did. With shaky hands, Simon gripped Alec's head between his own hands and softly pressed his lips to the Shadowhunter's. Alec was at all surprised, or disgusted as Simon thought he would be, but the Shadowhunter tangled his fingers into Simon's chocolate brown locks and made the kiss hard, more passionate. Simon was so shocked that he opened his mouth. Alec took that as an opportunity and slipped his tongue in Simon's mouth. Soon both of their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Alec had to pull away to breath, but Simon knew that if didn't have to breath, they wouldn't have pulled away at all. Alec's breathing was ragged as was Simon's. Alec put his forehead on the vampire's while their noses touched.

"Magnus thinks it's you who I've fallen for."

* * *

><p><strong>(an Hello, people reading this! (: I've been looking at the different slash fanfics for the Mortal Instruments series and I have fallen in love w/SimonxAlec (: They just seem adorable to me, and there is a horrible lack of fics about this unlikey pairing. But, you never know with the writer's on fanfiction. *evil grin* I might turn this into a two-shot I guess it depends, but I just LOVE the ending. NO HATE btw! I still LOVE AlecxMagnus (: Reviews make me happy!)**


	2. Part Two

**(a/n Hello, this is the SECOND part to the Alec/Simon Monster one-shot :D I don't like this one as much as the first one. This was sorta written when I had writer's block. Well, enjoy! And, review)**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Simon had talked to Isabelle or Alec for that matter. And, it had also been a week since they're kiss. Alec's electric blue eyes showed so much truth. Simon hadn't said anything after Alec had told him Magnus thought his boyfriend had feelings for him.<p>

_Simon was stunned into silence. Alec had still held onto Simon's head, rubbing their noses together. Simon had let out a sigh of pleasure. And, he closed his eyes, savoring the feel that was Alec. Alec had been still running through his fingers through Simon's chocolate locks. Simon was the first one to break the comfortable silence. _

_"How come Magnus thinks it's me?" Simon had asked, opening his eyes. _

_Alec sighed and pulled away from Simon completely. NOOO! Simon's brain had basically yelled out in protest. Alec ran a hand through his midnight colored hair. Simon's chocolate brown eyes were locked on Alec, wondering what he was about to say and if he was even going to say it. _

_"I don't know exactly. Magnus just feels like I've drifted – like we've drifted apart." Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in a shaky breath. _

_"And, apparently I've been thinking of you a lot recently. I haven't been able to get you out of my head." Alec answered honestly. _

_Simon was shocked. It wasn't sure how to respond to that, or if to respond at all. _

_"You don't have to respond, but it feels better to get that off my chest." Alec had stood and walked the opposite way he came, walking more into Central Park._

Simon had felt bad that he hadn't said anything to Alec after his confession, but what was Simon supposed to say? Clary had called and called to ask why he was ignoring Isabelle and her for that matter. Even Jace had called to ask why he was ignoring his stepsister. His message was the one that sounded the angriest. Simon groaned and put his head into his hands.

"Simon?" Simon's head snapped up. He looked at the familiar brown hair werewolf girl infront of him. Maia and Simon hadn't spoken since he told her he had just wanted to be friends.

"Maia," Simon breathed out. Maia smiled.

"It's good to see you," She responded, rubbing her hands together to get the warmth back to her frozen fingers.

"Yeah, yeah it really is," Simon mumbled under his breath. Maia looked at the vampire boy again. He seemed stressed; there was a certain slump in his shoulder's that Maia had never seen on Simon.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Simon looked at Maia.

"Honestly, no." She gave him a confused expression.

"Why? I thought you and Isabelle were fine," Maia answered. Simon shook his head.

"Is it Clary?" Simon gave her 'don't-go-there expression'.

"Luke told me that you were ignoring her calls. She feels like she did something to irritate you, same with…." Maia paused, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Isabelle." Simon shook his once again.

"Then what's up your butt?" Maia asked, shoving Simon in a friendly way. Simon chuckled under his breath.

"It's Alec," Maia froze. She had been told that Alec had originally never liked Clary or Simon.

Clary because, well he thought she was taking away his Jace. Simon, well that's easy he was a mundane, was being the key word. But, what would be the problem now?

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you are thinking. But, he kissed me last week. Well, I kissed him but he kissed back," Simon mumbled.

Simon looked at Maia, who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT? And, you two, I guess, have not talked since last week?" Simon nodded. Maia hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Maia rolled her eyes.

"For being stupid! If Alec kissed you back, he obviously likes you," Maia explained. Simon took this into consideration.

"Well, then what am I supposed to do then oh wise Maia?" Maia chuckled.

"Talk to him, do you like Alec? That way?" Maia asked, putting emphasis on that way.

"I'm not gay!" Simon practically shouted. Maia shrugged.

"Yeah, but you could only think of Alec like that," She answered back. Simon thought for a moment.

The last week he hadn't been able to get Alec's enchanting blue eyes, his soft lips or the feel of his fingers in his hair out of his mind. Maia gave him a 'I-told-you-so' look." Simon sighed and got up and started walking toward the Institute.

"Where are you going?" Maia yelled out, when Simon had gotten up.

"To talk to Alec. We'll keep in touch, okay?" She hadn't gotten to respond because Simon had broken into a run, a vampire style run.

* * *

><p>Alec was sitting on the steps outside of the Institute; playing with the necklace Magnus had gotten him on their anniversary last week. The same exact day where he had kissed Simon and told him he might've fallen for the vampire. Alec remembered the hurt expression he had gotten from Magnus when he returned to their apartment. He had felt guilty that he walked out, but had soon realized that Magnus was hurt because his beloved Alexander might've fallen for Clary's best friend, Simon Lewis. Alec at the time couldn't believe it either. But, he soon found himself thinking about the cute things Simon did but probably didn't acknowledge.<p>

The way when he was nervous he mumbled under his breath, hoping no one would hear him. How soft the vampire's lips had felt, and how soft his hair felt between the Shadowhunter's fingers, and how their kiss wasn't sloppy or to overly done, but blended together with the perfect amount of passion and want and desire. At least that's what Alec thought. He had been so wrapped up in his thought's he hadn't noticed one certain vampire was walking toward him.

"Alec," Simon breathed out. Alec's blue eyes focused on the brunette in front of him. Alec stood up.

"Simon, Izzy isn't here. She's at Luke's helping Clary get ready for her date with Jace ton-"

Alec hadn't finished because Simon had walked up to Alec, grabbed his face with his hands and pressed his lips to the Shadowhunter's. Alec automatically wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, as Simon's hands laced themselves into Alec's midnight black hair. Alec gently opened Simon's mouth, Simon allowing him access and their tongues fought for dominance. Not to later, Alec had to pull back to breath.

"Alec, I think I've fallen for you."


End file.
